winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfea Natural Park
The Alfea Natural Park is a place introduced in Season 7. Overview The Alfea Natural Park was created as a refuge for Fairy Animals, some of which are already extinct on their native worlds. It is protected by a magic barrier to prevent those without fairy magic from entering. Interior Staff *'Shyla:' Keeper *'Arabel:' Keeper Locations *Valley of Fruit Pre-Series Intial The Digmoles were once abundant in the Magic Dimension, but nearly became extinct at the hands of the Giant of the Valley, leaving only one left. Current The Digmoles were once abundant in the Magic Dimension. The Winx saved them from the brink of extinction at the hands of the Giant of the Valley. Series Season 7 In "The Alfea Natural Park," Shyla and Arabel are running away from a giant monster coming from the forest. After the Winx's failed attempt in stopping it, the creature shrinks down to a small size and is accompanied by Faragonda. She then scolds the two girls for feeding the Kangourmet candy, as it turns it into the very rampaging monster they were fleeing from. Faragonda reminds them of their position as keepers of the Alfea Natural Park and tells them not to forget that. As the Winx walk with Faragonda, she brings them into her office to not only scold them for returning late, but to inform them of the park. She presents them with a projection of it and says that tomorrow morning, the Winx will accompany her to visit it as she wants them to see it, for they will be planning the park's grand opening party. After Stella gives the Winx and Kiko the proper tourist outfits, the Winx head out to the park with the Faragonda, the keepers, and Roxy, as she is the Fairy of Animals and is one of the best choices of a guest. She will be transporting the Kangourmet safely back to the park. Bloom praises Faragonda for choosing to come to the park, to which Faragonda responds that she created this place for all the Fairy Animals. Further, each Fairy Animal is a unique creature with its own special power or talent. Roxy goes on to say that some animals in the park are already extinct on their native worlds, but here they can live peacefully, safe from any threat. Flora comments on its size, asking how it is guarded from intruders and predators, and Faragonda says that they have something better than walls or gates to protect the park: a magical barrier that only allows those with fairy magic passage. Everyone passes through the barrier and Faragonda welcomes them to the Alfea Natural Park. The Winx gaze in amazement at the park's splendor, and Faragonda, who leaves with the keepers to go on an operations inspection, leaves the Winx and Roxy to take a look around and come up with some ideas for the grand opening party next week. Roxy comments on how wonderful the park is, and Musa dedicates a song of harmony and serenity to all the animals that live here, with Love Is All Around playing in the background as the Winx discover all the plants and animals in the park. After a while, Roxy releases the Kangourmet, who acts playfully with Kiko, stealing his carrots. The Winx and Roxy gather around him after he had fallen in a hole dug by a Digmole, a creature that, true to its name, digs holes. The Kangourmet walks around and ends up bumping into a rock, much to the amusement of Kiko but to the concern of the girls. Kiko goes off, jealous of the attention the Digmole is getting, but the Digmole follows him and tries to steal his last carrot. His scream attracts the attention of the girls, who run off in his direction, and find him safe. As Bloom holds Kiko, a bird of prey swoops in and abducts the Digmole, shocking everyone. Roxy alerts the girls that the bird is not a Fairy Animal as Fairy Animals do not attack each other. In an attempt to stop it, the Winx transform into Bloomix fairies and go after the bird. After several attempts to attack the bird and deliver the Digmole to safety, the Winx ultimately come back to Roxy empty handed as the bird has gone past the confines of the park. Stella tells Roxy that the bird was incredibly strong, and Bloom apologizes to the Winx that they could not protect the Digmole. Later, the Winx and Roxy brief Faragonda on the events of the day, saying the bird, who came from outside the park, definitely had fairy powers as it attacked them and crossed the barrier with ease. Roxy offers to do research on the bird to find out which species it belongs to as Faragonda poses the question of why the Digmole was abducted. In "Butterflix," at some point in the past, Faragonda suggests going to the Valley of Fruit in order to find Digmoles. Meanwhile, a transformed Kalshara greets her brother, Brafilius, who is fearful of her, not being able to recognize her as his sister. Kalshara tells him about the new powers she has acquired through Wild Magic, but Brafilius is repulsed and wants nothing more to do with the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals, the power they searched so long for. In anger, Kalshara forces Wild Magic on Brafilius, transforming him into a dog-like creature. After his transformation, Kalshara orders him to fetch her a Digmole. After some unsuccessful attempts by Brafilius, the Winx, Roxy, Faragonda, and Mavilla come upon the brother and sister. Faragonda does not recognize Kalshara, which she thanks Wild Magic for. In order to protect the Digmoles, the Winx and Roxy transform and pursue Kalshara. In order to capture the Digmoles, Brafilius summons the Giant of the Valley to rise and gather the Digmoles. The girls attempt to attack it but they yield no results as it is seemingly impervious to direct attacks. After capturing the Digmoles it starts to descend underground, much to Kalshara's dismay as she has not yet laid her hands on a Digmole. Kalshara attempts to attack Mavilla but is turned into a kitten by Faragonda. Brafilius saves her from Faragonda's clutches and transports away with her. Meanwhile, the Winx and Roxy utilize the strategy of hitting each one of the giant's arms to free the Digmoles, which in turn will defend themselves. Their plan is successful as the Digmoles compromise the integrity of the giant, which causes it to collapse. From the rubble comes stone formations that grant the Winx Butterflix as they have proven themselves worthy as the true defenders of the Fairy Animals. After Faragonda receives praise from Mavilla and releases her Digmole into the wild, the Winx say their goodbyes and prepare to transport back to their own time. Stella states she knows just where to host the park's grand opening party, hinting at the Valley of Fruit. In "The First Color of the Universe," the Winx enter the Valley of Fruit, albiet late, and greet their boyfriends, with Musa reflecting on her breakup with Riven. Faragonda introduces the Winx who, after a few speeches by Bloom and Musa, welcome everyone to the Alfea Natural Park as the hosts of its grand opening party. Fairy Animals and Magic dance around as everyone enjoys the festivities. After the party, the Winx and Roxy brief the Specialists on their mission to stop the Fairy Animal hunters Kalshara and Brafilius, asking for their help in finding the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. Starting their search at the park, Tecna reminds everyone that the Magic Dimension was originally immersed in darkness, so they could be looking for a dark animal. However, Roxy objects to the implied simplicity of the mission and remembers the message the Digmoles gave in order to find this animal. Meanwhile, using the fairy magic in the Digmole, Brafilius enters the park with the hopes of finding the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. Later, the Winx and Specialists come upon a Giant Tortoise and its Fairy Animal ecosystem, with this being just one example of the harmony that naturally exists among all the Fairy Animals. After the group suggests the tortoise to be the animal they are looking for, Helia tries to wake it but is stopped by Roxy who is hesitant to disrupt the harmony between it and the other animals. Roxy states that they must understand and respect nature before they interact with it. Aisha suggests waiting for it to wake up, but this will take one or two millennia. Just as Roxy suggests searching for other animals, she sees the Digmole abducted by Kalshara. Using a vocalization spell, the Winx find that Brafilius has entered the park and is after the Digmole. Bloom cautions everyone, but Roxy thinks it is best to keep searching, telling Bloom not to underestimate Fairy Animals who know how to defend themselves. Bloom counters this statement and Roxy, feeling untrusted, goes off on her own in search of the Fairy Animal with first color of the universe. From the shadows, Brafilius accidentally wakes the tortoise, causing a disruption of harmony. The tortoise has a negative reaction and begins attacking. The Specialists begin to attack it, but the Winx feel this is the wrong approach. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies in order to calm it down without hurting it. Using Freedom Enchantment, Bloom manages to restore the harmony within the ecosystem, lulling thr tortoise back to sleep. Meanwhile, Roxy is off in the park consulting Fairy Animals about their age, trying to find the oldest one, who may hold the key to the Winx's mission. There, she concludes she will go back to [Magix|Magix Prehistory] to look for the Cry-Cries, but Brafilius overhears her and steals the Digmole and her Stone of Memories. Later, a distraught Roxy comes back to the valley and tells the Winx that Brafilius abducted the Digmole and stole her Stone of Memories. In "A Friend from the Past," the Winx console an apologetic Roxy after Brafilius taking her by surprise. Then, the Stones of Memories manifest before the Winx and begin to resonate with each other, meaning Brafilius has activated Roxy's stone as they are all magically linked. Tecna inquires about where he could have gone, and Roxy states that he must have gone back to Magix prehistory, as it is there where the most ancient species of Fairy Animals lives: the Cry-Cries. Musa suggests that is the solution to the Digmole's secret; perhaps the Cry-Cries have the first color of the Magic Universe. Roxy gives the Winx some details on the behavior of the Cry-Cries and thanks them for forgiving her, and the Winx use their stones to travel back in time to Magix prehistory. In "Winx Trapped!," in the Music Cafe, Roxy tells Bloom that there will be enough space for the Fairy Animals the Winx freed in the Alfea Natural Park. In "Tynix Transformation," Roxy has prepared a game for the Winx's Fairy Animals that will put their magical abilities to the test. Shiny and Flitter begin to fly in excitement as they love playing, but before they get started, Roxy introduces to them Elas, Bloom's Fairy Animal. Everyone else's Fairy Animals seem unimpressed, but Roxy starts the game now that everyone is present. She manifests a carousel with a flower emblem and tells the Fairy Animals that if they can charge it with enough energy to make the flower light up, they will get a nice surprise. Squonk charges at it right away and falls, followed by Flitter who manages to make it spin but goes out of control. Critty jumps on with Squonk and they get moving, but Shiny is enticed by the details on the carousel and begins to eat at it, slowing it down and launching her playmates into the air. Amarok tries to stabilize it and soon begins to move too fast for everyone to keep up. Then, Elas, charges the carousel with his horn from a distance, making everyone spin out of control. Roxy lets them know that if they want to find the surprise, they must learn to not compete with each other, but to work together. In the spirit of teamwork, Elas carries the smallest of his playmates on his back to transport them to their rings, and everyone grabs hold equidistant from each other. Elas uses his magic to strengthen his playmates, and soon they go fast enough to make the carousel dissapear, meaning they completed the challenge and found the surprise of finding out they are part of a team and can trust one another in any situation. Now that they have found the magic harmony among them, the Winx's Fairy Animals bestow the Tynix Bracelets upon the Winx. With them, they travel to a MiniWorld as their now talking Fairy Animals brief them on the next phase of their search for the Ultimate Power. Back at the park, Roxy is confused about the Winx's disappearance and Elas speaking, but Flora promises to explain everything later. While explaining their new mission to Roxy, her Yaffles alert her that Kalshara and Brafilius are threatening a family of dragons on Pyros. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies and head there. In "The Power of the Fairy Animals," Bloom briefs Faragonda on what happened in the Magix Underground World, with Faragonda saying it is an incredible story and nature always teaches great lessons. Bloom remarks that no matter how small, each creature plays a key role in all the worlds. Then, a party ensues in the Valley of Fruit. The Winx take up their instruments and play for the crowd, which include the dancing Specialists and Fairy Animals. The Winx pose for a group picture with the park's animals. Gallery Alfea Natural Park.png natural park 2.png valley of fruit.png Valley of Fruit 2.png Valley of Fruit 4.png Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Season 7 Category:Alfea Category:Locations of Alfea Category:Places